1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for setting type wheels of a date printer in electronically-controlled postage machines, including stepping motors and gear racks activated by the stepping motors for setting the type wheels for printing postage values and for setting selected printing rollers.
In conventional postage machines, the dates are set manually by means of a simple tool. For example, the individual type wheels may be set by a pin or by special knurled knob devices. Levers which are controlled by keys may also be provided. The use of an additional tool requires provisions to be made in the event that this tool is lost, and a knurled knob or a lever device require additional mechanical safety provisions against unintentional setting changes. Since the type wheels are disposed within the postage machine, additional safety provisions are required in order to prevent the operation of the machine during the time that the date setting is made.
Furthermore, the numbers on the type wheels are relatively small and are rather difficult to recognize as printing types, so that faulty settings do occur more frequently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Consequently, the mechanical setting of the date is unreliable and is not satisfactory mechanically or economically. The known prior art includes a device in which additional type wheels are operated by means of stepping motors and specially constructed gear racks. The control of the stepping motors is effected in such a device by a keyboard and by electronic logic circuitry, such as a microprocessor in connection with registers, storage memories and sensors which monitor the setting of the gear racks.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method for date-setting electronically-controlled postage machines, which overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known methods of this general type, and wherein the above-mentioned additional mechanical safety measures are not required and their shortcomings are thereby eliminated as well.